


It's Getting Hot in Here (So Take Off All My Clothes)

by Rhube



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, handsy Anders, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/pseuds/Rhube
Summary: Anders and Fenris have been dancing around each other, teasing each other, and Anders finally decided to call Fenris on it. He tells him that if he really wants to make something of this he should leave the door to the mansion open tonight. If it is... Anders will come to him.Fenris waits with his door open, but the mage doesn't show. Furious with being made a fool of, he storms down to Darktown, where he finds Anders by no means unreceptive. In fact, the mage seems very horny indeed.Anders has unwittingly consumed an aphrodisiac, and they must both now deal with its effects.[Note: changed the archive warning to 'chose not to use', as I don't think non-con really applies. There is some dub-con kissing and groping (initiated by Anders) but no sex. Fenris does not take advantage.]





	It's Getting Hot in Here (So Take Off All My Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot because I've been dumping a lot of ideas off on the Kink Meme lately and sometimes I need to fill them myself.
> 
> No sex, for a change. A bit of groping and kissing though.

Anders made sure every last drop of the offending potion was gone.

Not that it would do anything for tonight. Tonight was ruined. Fenris would probably never talk to him again. Or he would kill him. Really, there was every chance Fenris would kill him.

After he was the one who'd made a big deal about Fenris showing he was serious, and then to not even show up...

But there was no way he could go to see Fenris now. The stupid 'love potion' his patient had slipped him as payment. It wasn't the first time he'd been offered potions in exchange for his services. Not all of his customers were poor, some just... well, they did the kind of work that was available in Darktown. A fair amount of it was potions and drugs. Usually the drugs went down the drain, but Anders had been tired and hadn't quite caught the man's meaning when he'd presented the little bottle.

"A little something to make you feel good, Healer. You deserve it! Share it with a friend!"

Of course it was a drug. He should have realised just from what the man said. But it had been red and not dissimilar in appearance from a health potion, and he'd had half a dozen other patients waiting and just wanted to get the man going.

And later, when the work was done and he'd exhausted himself in body as well as mana and _then_ remembered his agreement to meet with Fenris.

Well.

The potion had been right there.

Just a little health potion to take the edge off the exhaustion.

Only it wasn't a health potion, was it? But by the time he'd realised it was too late. He'd started feeling, well, really _aware_ of everything when he was thinking about what to wear. He didn't have much to choose from, but he'd been sure he must have _one_ tunic without any obvious stains. And just as he was bending shirtless over his clothing trunk, his hand had brushed against the feathers of his coat and he'd just... sort of _melted_.

The soft, tickling sensation was something divine. _Maker_ , why wasn't everything he owned made of feathers? Why wasn't everything everyone owned made of feathers?

He'd pressed his face into the soft mass and inhaled.

Perhaps he was fortunate that the heightened sensitivity of drug really did nothing to improve the unwashed item.

A moment of clarity returned to him. Dropping his coat, he walked back to his table and read the label on the bottle.

'Love', it definitely said 'love'. Not 'life', and certainly not 'health'.

He'd managed to spike himself with an aphrodisiac bare moments before setting out to try to convince one unbelievably attractive, pig-headed elf that he was just enough in charge of his own senses to care for and... he'd done something like this.

He felt the pull of Justice reminding him that he couldn't possibly set out to sleep with Fenris in this state. It wouldn't be right. For either of them.

"Oh, and aren't you just tickled pink about that," he muttered darkly.

He knew Justice thought the elf was a distraction, but he couldn't deny that the spirit was right.

He would have to let Fenris think he had stood him up.

So he had dumped the rest of the bottle down a drain and washed it out as thoroughly as he could, then settled down to ride out what was likely to be a very frustrating night.

***

Fenris's anger had only built on the walk from Hightown to Darktown.

He didn't know what he'd expected.

_If your door is open tonight, I will come to you..._

He should have known it for horseshit there and then. If the mage had meant a word of it, why would he have wanted to wait?

A traitor voice had suggested Anders might be busy with his clinic.

The same traitor voice that had had him wait past the tenth bell, and the eleventh, and the twelfth.

A traitor and a fool.

The mage had never had any intention of coming. Just forcing Fenris to see how much control he could have over him if he chose. How easily manipulated he was. How stupid and silly it was for someone like him to dream of any kind of affection, let alone from a _mage_.

Anders was probably laughing himself silly. Maybe he had shared the joke with that blood mage. Or Isabella. Perhaps her flirtations, too, had been a cruel mockery.

He grunted as he charged down the stairs towards Anders' clinic, aware of shadowy figures darting away from him.

It took all of his restraint not to simply break down the door and barge in. He forced himself to simply hammer on the frame.

"Mage!"

A faint noise from the other side sounded like a query. Fenris grunted again and banged harder. "Open up."

"I don't... I don't think I should," Anders said, his voice a little closer now.

"So. This was your plan, was it? I am to open my door to you while you close yours and laugh in my face?"

A pause. "Not laughing," Anders said eventually. "I thought... there's some reason I shouldn't, but for the life of me, I can't remember." Now the mage did laugh. "OK, Fenris, I'll open the door."

Whatever Fenris had imagined he would find on the other side, it hadn't been this.

Anders was clothed... after a manner. He wore a tight pair of trousers, his strange feathered coat, and... nothing else. And said trousers did little to conceal a very obvious erection.

Fenris's shocked eyes travelled up the mage's body, surprised to find his torso rather well toned. Certainly, Danarius had never looked like that. Pale skin hugged tightly to the slight bumps of abdominal muscles. A glimpse of some ragged scar all too close to the mage's heart. And freckles. So many freckles dusting the top of his chest, leading up to his shoulders.

By the time Fenris's eyes reached Anders' the mage was grinning.

He frowned. "Was this your plan all along? To tease me like this and then... display yourself when I came to you?"

Anders frowned. "I... I can't remember. Does it matter? Do you like what you see?" A finger slipped along the edge of his open coat, drawing it back ever so slightly. "I was trying to find a decent shirt, and then I thought..." he laughed again. There was such a golden, joyful quality to it. Why did he never hear the man laugh anymore? "I thought: who needs a shirt? I look much better without one anyway."

 _Damn_ him - fool of a mage. He was infuriating, ridiculous, insulting...

...and beautiful, passionate, captivating.

Fenris surged forward, pushing Anders back into his clinic, slamming him against a nearby support, please to hear the man's startled gasp, quickly smothered by forceful lips.

Anders kissed back, hungry hands reaching up through his hair, making his scalp tingle and his cock begin to harden in his pants.

An exploratory hand slipped under than temptingly open coat, feeling that soft pale skin over surprisingly hard muscles, enjoying the feeling of the man moaning against him...

And then Anders was pushing him away. "Wait, Fenris, wait."

He groaned in frustration. "Venhedis, mage!"

"I know, I know," Anders panted, a hand pressed against his chest plate. "But there was a reason... there's something I have to tell you."

Fenris glared at him, waiting, no longer bothering to guess what this latest game might be.

"There was a bottle. Someone gave me a bottle. And I thought it was a health potion, but it wasn't. And I was so tired, Fenris." The mage's other hand reached up to stroke his face. "So tired, and sometimes a little health potion can help with that, so." The hand had reached up into his hair again and was pulling him down for another kiss. Fenris shook it irritably away.

"So you had a health potion, that doesn't explain why you lied. Why you-"

"No," Anders was shaking his head. Still panting, still looking hungrily at Fenris's body. "It wasn't a health potion. It wasn't. It was a drug of some kind. Something to make you... make you feel very..."

Anders was leaning up to kiss him again when Fenris realised what the man was saying. "Someone drugged you."

"Not on purpose," Anders said. "I don't think it was on purpose. I just wasn't paying attention and..." One of Anders' hands was fiddling with a strap on his armour. "And I'd really like, if you were wearing less. It's... warm and... you should undress. It's not fair that you're still wearing so many clothes."

"No," Fenris said, pushing him away and holding him at arm's length. "That's why you didn't come tonight. You didn't want this."

"Noooo," Anders whined, clutching at Fenris's shoulders. He had the reach to get a good grip, but not the strength to move him. "I did want this. I do. I really do. And I knew that you'd hate me, but..."

"But you didn't want it to be like this," Fenris finished for him, the anger and the passion both draining out of him.

Anders sighed. "Please," he said, switching tactics to run his hands along the bare patches of Fenris's skin on the under side of his arms. The sensation of fingers lightly crossing the sensitive lines of his tattoos made Fenris shiver. "I do want this. You want this. It's fine, I-"

"No," Fenris said again, pulling away. "You should sit down and drink some water."

Anders let out another deep sigh, sounding the slightest bit petulant. "Yes, that's true. Why don't you get me some water and I'll just... I'll just sit down over here."

Fenris eyes him warily, but nodded, and crossed to what counted as Anders' kitchen to fill a cup from the water bucket.

When he turned back, Anders had divested himself of his coat and was wriggling his way out of his trousers.

It took all his presence of mind not to drop the cup. Setting it down on the table, he moved as quickly as he could to Anders' side, grabbing the lip of his trousers and pulling them back up.

He realised his mistake as a hand skirted around underneath his armour and cupped his buttock. It was too much - too much like another memory he'd wanted to lay to rest. Another mage's hands investigating his body, touching him without permission-

"No!" he said, pushing Anders roughly away.

Something in that must have got through to Anders, whose eyes went wide with shock. He pulled his arms back against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry Fenris, I'm not myself, I-"

Panting, Fenris forced himself to relax. "I know," he said, then turned away.

He found a pile of blankets to one side of the room and tossed one at Anders. To his relief, the mage covered himself with it. And when Fenris brought him his water, he drank it all.

"More, please," Anders said. "Water is... water is a good idea."

Fenris took the cup, but didn't move, raising an eyebrow at him.

The mage hunched further over under his blanket. "I promise I won't try that again."

Fenris nodded and turned away, wondering if it was a promise he could keep.

It was a relief to turn back and find Anders' body still mostly hidden from view, though his eyes followed Fenris with longing. He drank from the second cup deeply as Fenris sat down across from him. His eyes plainly said he would have liked to close that distance.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me," the mage said, looking down at last at the cup. "I couldn't send a message. I couldn't trust myself." He took a shaky breath. "You waited?"

"I did," Fenris said.

Anders swallowed, mussed hair falling down over his face. "The door was open?" he asked. The uncertainty in that surprised Fenris.

"It was," he said.

"I'm sorry," the mage replied. "I - I _really_ wanted to be there. Even before I took that stupid potion."

"I understand," Fenris said. He could think of nothing else to say.

Anders sighed deeply, set down the cup and pulled the blanket up over his face. He collapsed back on the cot groaning. "The Maker hates me," Anders said from under the blanket.

"The Maker does not hate you, mage," Fenris said. _Possibly some potion peddler whose name I shall have to get out of you later, but..._

Another groan, and a motion of insistent rubbing roughly half-way down the blanket. "He does."

Fenris felt the heat rising in his face. "Mage, if you would like some privacy..."

A slight whimper, and Anders' head emerged from under the blanket in a cloud of blond hair. "Yes, OK. Fine." Awkwardly, he sat, bunched the blanket around his middle, and began hobbling towards the alcove at the back that served as his room. "I'm going to whack one out. I can't imagine you want to listen to that, so feel free to go."

Fenris looked with concern at the mage's retreating back. It was bare, and as refreshingly muscular as his front, but riddled with long, regular-looking scars. "Mage, I will not leave you. Not when you're in this state. Not when anyone could happen by."

Anders groaned again, this time a despairing noise from behind a thin curtain. "Then my embarrassment is complete. Fine, stay if you must."

Fenris moved as far away from the alcove as he could, but it was... not a comfortable night. Anders, it seemed, was not easily satiated. And though he was quiet - surprisingly so - the noises of his... efforts... were both uncomfortable to listen to and sometimes erotic. It was hard to forget the image of the mage displayed before him, pale skin and freckles against the green-gold of his coat. A coy smile and mussed hair.

He refused to pleasure himself to Anders' noises and the accompanying imagery, but that didn't make them easy to ignore. He was unable to sleep until finally, some time after it began to get light again, Anders finally fell quiet.

***

Anders found Fenris the next morning asleep in a cot dragged to the farthest corner of his clinic. He made sure to wash and change and to pour the tea before waking the man.

"Hey," he said gently, not touching Fenris, just talking. "Hey, wake up, sleepy head. Your vigil is over."

Fenris looked at him bleary-eyed. He blinked, and Anders could almost see the elf surface to consciousness and remember the events of last night.

He sat and took the tea Anders offered.

"How do you feel?" Fenris asked.

Anders sighed and looked down at this hands. "Embarrassed. Sorry I messed everything up."

Fenris took a long drink of his tea, then met his eyes. _Maker_ , the man had beautiful eyes. "You didn't mess anything up."

He set his cup down and moved to sit next to Anders. "Has it left your system?" Fenris asked.

He sat so close, yet not quite touching. Anders could feel the heat of his leg through the thin space of air between them. It set his heart beating faster, but not, he told himself, unnaturally so.

"Yes," Anders said.

"Good," Fenris replied. He raised a hand and ran it gently along Anders' chin, sending a shiver through him, guiding his head down towards Fenris.

Their lips met as a soft and tender pressing, Fenris's mouth parting only a little to gently suck on Anders' top lip. Anders pressed forward with his tongue and was met in response.

It was exquisite. Somehow more intense than the frantic needs of the night before. At last he pulled away.

"I think I... I think I wore myself out. Sorry."

Fenris nodded in understanding.

"No," Anders said, laying a hand on Fenris's neck. "No, really. I _am_ sorry. I would much rather have spent last night with you than my hand."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Tasteful."

Anders sighed and rested his forehead against Fenris's. "Tonight," he said. "Please. I'll come. I swear I'll come to you."

But Fenris shook his head, and for a moment it felt as though the bottom had fallen out of the world, but then Fenris spoke: "No, mage. I will come to you. We can walk to Hightown together."

Anders laughed with relief. "Alright. I'll see you later, then?"

Fenris smiled back. "You haven't got rid of me just yet." He looped an arm around Anders' waist and pulled him close.

Somehow, they had ended up together after all.


End file.
